


The Cha Cha Slide

by Papa_Lazarou



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Cha cha slide, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa_Lazarou/pseuds/Papa_Lazarou
Summary: Mycroft and Greg are at a white tie event, trying to seal a deal on a project for Mycroft, at the end of the night, the Cha Cha Slide is played to get everyone to leave. It doesn't work out.





	The Cha Cha Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZv62ShoStY

“ _This is something new, the Casper Slide part 2…_ ”

 

“I think it’s time we take our leave.” Mycroft said gently, as the next song started playing.

 

Greg wanted to go about five songs ago. He was wearing an evening suit, that Mycroft had picked out for him. Greg couldn’t see why he couldn’t just wear his usual three-piece suit, but something about meeting the next in line to the throne, ended that argument before it began. Mycroft was dapper as usual, they wore matching double-breasted waistcoats, and double-breasted suit jackets, with tails.

 

“But Mycroft, the evening is finally starting to get going.” Greg held back a whine.

 

“No Gregory,” Mycroft snapped under his breath, “this is the song that hosts play when they want their guests to leave.”

 

Greg shook his head at the strangeness of the upper classes, before slipping away from Mycroft and onto the empty dancefloor. Everyone in the room stopped putting on their coats, when they noticed the lone figure starting to clap his hands to the beat of the song.

 

“… _Alright now, we’re going to do the basic step. To the left…”_

Greg sang along with the music, as he first slid to the left, before hopping back. He caught a glimpse of Mycroft blushing brightly, as he stomped his right, then left foot. Greg motioned with his head, for Mycroft to join in. Mycroft stubbornly shook his head, this was not how he wanted to present himself to the Prince of Wales. But before Mycroft could drag his lover away and tell him off, Prince Andrew joined Greg.

 

“ _… to the left, take it back now y’all. One hop this time. Right foot, lets stomp; left foot lets stomp…”_

Greg and Prince Andrew did as the song told. Greg opened his arms out wide, as more couples joined them on the dance floor. Mycroft made a show of rolling his eyes, before biting his lip, and plunging onto the dancefloor. Mycroft watched Greg’s moves closely, he had never paid attention to the song, and now he wished he had.

 

As the song asked them to, “ _criss cross”,_ and what with Mycroft not paying attention to his own limbs, and watching Greg expertly dance, Mycroft didn’t know where he was putting his own feet, and almost fell over. Greg laughed, as he caught Mycroft’s arm and smiled warmly to his lover.

 

“ _Freeze…”_ Greg smiled as he held is arms wide above his head, “ _everybody clap your hands.”_

Mycroft clapped his hands politely in front of his chest, as Greg and a few other dancers clapped widely over their heads.

 

“Come on Mycroft, let yourself lose for a while.” Greg panted.

 

“ _How low can you go? Can you go down low? All the way to the floor? How low can you go?...”_

 

Greg quickly went down onto his knees, before laying back and laughing at Mycroft, who didn’t even attempt the move, instead he just laid down on his back.

 

“ _Can you bring it to the top? Like you never never stop? Can you bring it to the top?...”_

Greg expertly got up off the floor and jumped in the air, leaving his hands above his head. Mycroft, on the other hand, took longer to stand and definitely didn’t jump like an idiot, but he did wave his hands above his head, eliciting a warm, toothy smile from his Gregory.

 

The whole room continued on with the song. As the song progressed, Mycroft felt himself loosen and started to make larger movements.

 

‘ _This is actually quite fun.’_ Mycroft thought to himself, as he slid to the left and then back to the right.

 

Mycroft, along with most of the room watched Greg as they did the “ _Charlie Brown”._ A move where Greg swung his left leg forward, before swinging his right leg back.

 

“ _Oh yeah, mmm, yeah do that stuff, oh yeah, I’m out of here y’all. Peace.”_ Greg sang the last line loud and held two fingers high above his head in the peace sign.

 

As everyone else was cheering themselves, Greg was the first one off the dancefloor, and returned to his coat. He drained the dregs of his champagne, as Mycroft returned to his side. Greg laughed at Mycroft’s flushed face.

 

“Don’t you ever do something like that again.” Mycroft snapped at Greg.

 

“Why not? Everyone joined in and enjoyed themselves. Even you, Mycroft. I saw you smiling.” Greg returned fire, as he wrapped an arm around Mycroft’s waist.

 

“Because, Gregory, I was here to try to seal a deal on a major movement that we were trying to pass unnoticed, and you’ve just ruined it.”

 

Before Greg could retaliate, a couple walked over to them, smiling happily.

 

“Mr. and err Mr. Holmes, I presume.” The gentlemen extended his hand for Mycroft’s own.

 

“Lord and Lady White.” Mycroft his Lord White’s hand, before stooping to kiss Lady White’s hand. “I am sorry for Mr. Lestrade’s outlandishness, I hope that has not scuppered our changes of working together.” Mycroft offered as an apology.

 

“Not at all,” Lord White smiled. “We wanted to say that if anything it has sealed our changes of working together. It was the most fun we have had for a while, we do hope that you bring Mr. Lestrade again.”

 

Mycroft’s eyes bulged before replying, “I- thank you, Lord White. I shall be bringing Mr. Lestrade in future, if that is the case. And I bid you a safe journey home.” Mycroft said, again shaking their hands.

 

Greg turned to Mycroft as soon as the couple had left, “You heard them Mycroft, they like me; I’m fun.”

 

“Yes darling, you are.”

 

Mycroft led them out of the room and down out of the palace. Mycroft got into his car first, with Greg sitting so close to him, that Greg might as well as been on his lover’s lap.

 

“I can be fun it other ways too, you know.” Greg smiled as the door was closed behind them.

 

Mycroft shook his head at Greg’s unrefined way of flirting, before he kissed Greg hard, making them both fall sideways.


End file.
